1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor handle for a vehicle, for example, and more particularly to an outer door handle which is made of thermoplastic material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Thermoplastic material, as raw material of a conventional outdoor handle, includes therein an amount of glass fiber so as to increase the mechanical strength of the handle. Since the glass fiber extends to an outer surface of the handle, the outer surface of the handle must be smoothed to a fine unevenness during formation of the handle in order to add beauty thereto.
However, the conventional outer door handle has a drawback that the outer surface of the handle is lusterless or dull.